Odd Side Effects
by Iciciro
Summary: Kakashi had known Hikari for a long time now-known all about the odd side effects to her jutsus. But when he's on the receiving end of these backlashes, how will he cope? Rated M for language and sexual situations. KakashixOC


Hikari wasn't usually the one for showing up unannounced, but Kakashi knew there was something different about Hika. Her jutsus came with an unusual backlash. They were powerful and useful, but her jutsus threw her emotions entirely out of whack. They either made her bloodthirsty, sad as shit, or horny. Kakashi was not only her friend but her neighbor, and he'd been there when she was homicidal. He had the scars to prove it, and so did she. He'd comforted her when she was depressed. He'd made her coffee on her walk of shame home. But never, ever had he seen her like this.

She'd barged into his flat and practically jumped him.

"Kakashi," she moaned, nipping at his masked jaw. "Kakashi, I need you." Now, it wasn't like he hadn't hoped, wished, dreamed this would happen. But he wasn't an idiot. He knew that if he took advantage of her like this—she could tear him apart. She would!

"You aren't thinking straight, this is part of your backlash," he stressed, holding her body back as far as he could. She stood back and shed her shirt, exposing her breasts to him. Hikari continued her work, her long black hair flowing down bare, pale shoulders.

"I don't care. Morning me can deal with that, but I need you _now_," she whined and kicked off her shoes, leaving her in only a skirt and bra.

"Hikari, stop," Kakashi said, voice turned husky from her onslaught. She started pressing her hand against the hardening mass in his pants, and he snapped. He took her by the arms and spun her around, shoving her against the wall. He swiped down his mask and kissed her fully, reveling in her soft lips. She moaned against him, arching into his body.

"Yes," she hissed. He pulled away and looked at her, dazed at what he'd done. "Don't stop. Please, don't stop." He couldn't do this. No matter how much his body was screaming at him to just fuck her already, he couldn't do that to his friend—his _best_ friend. "I don't care about foreplay; I need you inside of me, Kakashi," she panted. Her green eyes shone with need, and he knew that if he turned her down, she would just go find someone else. It could be a random man on the street (it normally was), it could be a ninja, or it could even be Guy for all he knew! He could take her backlash if it meant she wouldn't go out and fuck the first thing she saw.

"I'm going to give you your release," he whispered to her, hiking up Hika's skirt. "But I'm not going to fuck you." She moaned as he pressed a finger into her, and she slowly rubbed at his manhood. He growled at her, and pushed another finger in. "Stop it," he snarled. She smiled wickedly at him and snuck a hand down his waistband to stroke him with vigor.

"I want this to be good for you," she said and kissed him again. "You don't have to do this whole chivalry thing. I want you." He took her wrist and yanked her hand out of his pants. She moaned wildly, as he rubbed slowly at her clit. "Kakashi," she panted.

"Hikari," he said back, pushing further into her. Her chest jerked, making her breasts bounce deliciously in front of his face. He committed her movements to memory. The way she moaned. The way her face twisted in pleasure. Because he knew he was never going to see it again, and he wanted as much as he could get. She felt her orgasm coming, and she whined. Hika needed this. Needed it badly. His fingers twisted inside her, eliciting another groan.

"Yes, Kakashi," she moaned, getting louder. He moved faster, thrusting his fingers into her.

"Come on," he crooned. Her hands flew up from his chest, grasping his hair and pulling him in for a deep kiss. As soon as his tongue caressed her lip, she came hard, writhing against Kakashi.

"Yes!" Hikari screamed. Kakashi caught her as she slumped over. "Mmmmmm, Kashi. I think I'm a little tired." He picked her up and carried her back to his bed, still hard as a rock. "You know, I could do something about that," she hinted, smiling goofily.

"Get some sleep," he whispered and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He left her to drift off, going to take care of some personal issues of the arousal variety.

.

Hikari woke up in a bed that wasn't hers. She did a lot. It wasn't new to her, but this time it was different. This time she was still horny but immensely sad as well. He didn't want her. _He didn't_ _want her_. The only guy in her life that really counted, and he didn't feel for her the way she did for him. He must have been disgusted with her, the way she'd thrown herself at him. She rolled on the bed, tears falling from her face. She was such a little slut. She should just quit being a ninja—quit everything. It wasn't worth it if it was going to be fuck him or kill her all the damn time. She rolled again, her thighs rubbing together in sexual frustration. His fingers did wonders for her sex drive though. Maybe he wouldn't mind too much, now that she was a bit more level headed to just—no! If he was ever going to sleep with her, he would have. Right?

She got out of his bed, not caring where her clothes were. They lived just next to each other.

"Kakashi? Kakashi, are you still…" She turned the corner and saw him on the couch. Suddenly, she was entirely angry. He was more naked on his couch than he would ever be on her!

"Hikari!" He exclaimed and jumped up. "Hikari, you have to understand I didn't—"

"Shut up! Just shut up, Kakashi!" She yelled and stomped out.

.

_"What on Earth were you thinking?!"_ Both Anko and Guy screamed. Sure, they were on opposite ends of the city, speaking to different people, but they said it in almost unison.

Hikari leaned against her friend for support, the tears flowing freely.

"I wasn't, Anko. You know me when I get like that. He was just _there_ and so _perfect_. Anko, I don't remember half of what happened last night, but what I remember clearly is that he _didn't want me_," she lamented into the other woman's shoulder.

"Oh, honey. Rule number one about sexual frenzies, you never go after the one guy you really like. Come here, I think I have some ice cream in the freezer." She ran into the kitchen while Hika shuffled behind her, feeling miserable and horny.

Kakashi leaned on the fence, bracing himself for the barrage of guilt from Guy. To his surprise, it wasn't exactly how he'd expected.

"You did not take the opportunity to be with the blossom of youth?! You only went halfway, making sure that neither of you were satisfied?" He groaned.

"What was I supposed to do, fuck my best friend?" Kakashi argued, slightly ticked off that Guy wasn't on his side.

"Kakashi, my mortal rival. Do you really think a woman like Hikari, the epitome of womanhood, would be fazed by sleeping with you? She has a new guy every week; what's the one next door to her?" The green-clothed man put his hand on Kakashi's shoulder, looking him in the eye. "Was this about her not being able to handle it, or about you?" The silver wolf stiffened, as the fool in green had struck a chord. So he'd been in love with her since forever. So what.

"I was just being a friend," he griped, looking suddenly nonchalant about the whole affair.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Guy asked, feeling bad for both of his friends.

"Do you think we should talk?" Hikari asked Anko, a spoonful of rocky road at her lips.

"I mean, do you want to talk to him? He's made it pretty clear that you're a friend. Maybe you should just leave it at that," the spikey-haired jonin said. "I know you may not want to hear that, but if he blatantly refused sex with you then… damn girl. Damn." Hika ate her ice cream, the spoon clicking against her teeth.

"Thank you. I think I really did need to hear that. I just… have to," she sniffed, new tears threatening her eyes. "Move on!" She burst out into torrents of tears. They were practically gushing down her face.

.

Kakashi rolled over for the umpteenth time that night and pressed the pillow against his ear, trying to muffle the sounds coming from next door. Three weeks—_three weeks!_—and she'd not spoken a word to him about what had happened. She taken on more dangerous missions since then, and he was almost pulling his hair out in frustration. The first week, he had to send Guy to stop her before she killed Genma for thinking too loudly. The second week, he had to pull Anko off of her night watch to go and calm his Hika down after she'd cried for three hours.

Now, the third week was what was going to kill him. On his way back from the Hokage's office, he'd spotted her at the end of the hall, getting furiously taken by some lowlife. They didn't even miss a beat, as he walked towards them—close enough to hear his disgusting grunts—and fumble with his keys to his flat. They finished within minutes, and she sent him away. Kakashi only knew this because he sat by the door, hopelessly making sure she was okay. During his cold dinner, she'd found someone else, and he could hear the bed smacking against the wall. Now at about three in the morning, he heard the distinct sounds of _two_ men, grunting and moaning as if they'd won her. As if they loved her. He didn't even want to know how many she'd had before he got home.

Every groan stabbed.

Every cry of _yes!_ slashed.

Every slam of a door signaling their departure burned in him like a holy hellfire.

.

Hikari dragged herself out of the bed, still not satisfied. Not once in the eight times she'd had a dick pounding into her had she reach her ecstasy. _Not fucking once!_ Every time those guys would push inside, she would go away. She would think about her apparently ex-best friend. She tried to imagine it was Kakashi fucking her inside of what's-his-name, but then they would do something and she would think_ Kakashi wouldn't do that_. She drew up a bath and sunk in, luxuriating in the feeling. She took her time, washing away the scourge those pathetic non-Kakashis left on her skin. That was who most of the guys were to her now: non-Kakashis. Hikari tried—for the seventh time that day—the bring an orgasm by her own hand but to no avail. After she'd washed and feeling like a new person, she sat down, had a glass of wine, and she wept. She wept for herself. She wept for what she was putting her friends through. But most of all she wept for what Kakashi must think. Of her. Of her life. Of her choices.

.

The noise had finally stopped. Kakashi rolled over again and strained his ears, hearing nothing. He tried to go to sleep, a little too aroused and jazzed to really drift off. For a second, he thought her heard a sob come from Hika's flat. He listen hard and there! There it was again! He racked his brain, wondering if he remembered an instance when two side effects hit her at the same time. He couldn't recall one, so he hoisted himself up, manned up, and he went to her flat door. The copy-nin used his key to get in and found her, crying, at her kitchen table.

"Kakashi?" She gasped. He put a hand behind his head, as she frantically wiped at her eyes. "What are you doing here? Go away."

"I came to see if you were all right, okay? I'm worried about you," he said, his eyes pleading her to listen.

"Has the mighty hand of god come down from the heavens to tell the naughty whore to change her ways?" She scoffed and then became quiet. "Leave." Just being near him made her skin prickle with anticipation. She felt bad for her chair—it would have a wet spot on it if she chose to stand. Her robe was also getting soaked, making it oh so difficult to move at all without inciting her primal desires.

"It isn't like that Hikari, and you know it," he said angrily, taking a step towards her.

"Please just go. I can't stand to be this close to you without… God, Kakashi! Without fucking your brains out!" She growled, casting a heated glare towards him.

"What?"

"Dammit, Kakashi! Just the thought of you makes it impossible to come under anyone but you! I can't even get nice and sexed anymore without you popping in my thoughts!" She said, frustrated at his dumbfounded expression. "I love you, alright? Now leave and go laugh about me with your little friends. I'm just a cheap slut anyhow, right?" It was silent for a long time before he spoke.

"Hikari Tokugaware, you are _not_ a slut," he growled. She looked up at him and saw his clenched fists, the anger in his eyes. "You are the best kinochi I know, the greatest friend I could possibly have, and the woman that I am in love with." He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back into his apartment, tossing her carelessly onto his bed. "So forgive me if I'm a little cross." Before she knew what was happening, he was claiming her mouth thoroughly.

"Kakashi!" She gasped, though it was closer to a moan.

"That's the spirit," he chuckled and tossed away her robe. Her hair was still wet from the bath, and she smelled clean. It made Kakashi want to dirty her up—which was exactly what happened next. She was so lost in her lust, her own juices streaming down her legs, that it barely even phased her when he pressed a finger in. Hikari held on to him, kissing him hungrily. He slid in another two fingers, trying to prepare her without going insane. When he inserted a fourth, she let out a sigh and fell back, encompassed in her bliss. Somehow through the haze, she found her wit again.

"Come on, Kakashi. You can't be _that_ big," she teased, as he moved his fingers around inside. He chuckled dangerously, pulling back his hand.

"I was trying to be nice," he warned and positioned himself at her entrance. She wiggled happily on his sheets, caressing his hips with her wicked fingers.

"Since when do I need nice?" She asked cockily before he lurched forward, sheathing himself fully within her body. She cried out and clung to his shoulders; all thoughts went up like smoke. Damn, maybe she should have waited to tease him until he was done preparing her. Her walls stretched around his massive girth, still remarkably tight for someone who spent the better part of the day trying desperately to get off. He didn't give her time to adjust, simply setting up a punishing pace.

Honestly, it was the little sounds she made that had his cock throbbing. The small sigh of _please_. The long moan of his name. The little _oh!_ that came from her lips every time he thrust in particularly hard. The lengthy, incessant string of half-words that poured out of her mouth.

"O-oh! Kaka—yes!" She panted. The next sentence came out rushed, as if it was all one word. "Oh please Kakashi. I need you so badly. I need you to come deep inside me so I can feel your seed gushing into me. I need you to fuck me so hard. I need you—_need you_," she groaned. He kissed her fiercely, knowing that if she kept talking he would come far too soon. He would make her beg in earnest before the end. Her hips snapped up furiously to meet his, growing ever more erratic as he slowed down.

"Now, Hikari," he purred, and she shuddered at the use of her name. He pulled out quickly and suck back in slowly, ever so slowly. Then he did it again. "Do you want to come?" She let a high pitched whine answer for her, making her lover chuckle. "Then I want you to beg for—"

Before he even finished his sentence, she screamed at the top of her lungs, "Kakashi, I want you to fuck me as hard as possible and I want you to let me come already and I need you to give me release!" She brought his face to hers, kissing him deeply before whispering lowly into his ear, "_Please."_

The silver wolf growled, a primal snarl that went right to Hika's throbbing need. He thrust into her, ever faster, and reached down to rub her clit vigorously. It wasn't a minute later that Hikari screamed out his name, her wall clenching spastically around his engorged flesh. He pushed into her one last time and stayed as far as possible inside her, as he rode out his own orgasm. She rocked her hips against him, coaxing more and more of his seed to spill. She loved to be the one to see him like this—in the throes of passion. Where all his defenses mean little and all his control means even less. She was glad—so glad—that he trusted her with this side of him.

"I love you," he gasped as his final drops forced their way into her already full body. He couldn't tell if it was his come or hers, but juices flowed freely out of her, wetting her thighs. He dropped down next to her, panting heavily.

"Oh, how cute," she commented, pushing herself up onto an arm and gazing down at him. "You think I'm done with you."


End file.
